Decisions
by jupiter2005
Summary: Kagome has to make a decision that will affect not only her time but also Inuyasha's will she be able to get her head on straight or will she leave Inuyasha to suffer in Feudal Japan.
1. Going Home

DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

SUMMARY: It's been a month after defeating Naraku, and Kagome decides to return home to her time because she feels as if Inuyasha can't decide if he wants to be with, her or Kikyo. She leaves and stays home for a few days until she gets an unsuspected visit from familiar faces from the past. They will help her to decide if she stays in her own time of Modern Tokyo or go back and be with the one she loves Inuyasha in the feudal era.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kag POV)<strong>

It was a nice day here in feudal Japan. It has been a months since the defeat of Naraku, and we still have not been decided on what to wish on when it came to purifying the Sacred Jewel. I was just sitting out in the field near the God Tree with all my friends enjoying a time of relaxation. We had no worries to deal with and we had taken care of all the stray demons that had caused any problems after the death of Naraku.

Now I just need to figure out whether I was going to stay in the feudal era or return home.

I have been traveling with Inuyasha for about three years now. I was 16 years old when I first came to the feudal era. I am about to turn 19 at the end of the spring. My friends are the best people you could ever know. I don't know how I will survive living in Modern Tokyo without them every day.

Inuyasha, a half demon who was in love or still is in love with a priestess named Kikyo. They were betrayed by Naraku years ago, all because of the Sacred Jewel. He was eventually shot with an arrow that put him in a deep sleep for 50 years before I arrived and woke him up.

I then met Shippo, a young fox demon whose father was killed by the Thunder brothers. He tried to steal a Sacred Jewel shard to defeat them but eventually left Inuyasha to do it. He was about 8 years old and as cute, as can be when we first found him. Now he is around 12 years, acts brave most times but put him in danger, and he freaks like most kids do. He was small for his age. Most fox demons run small until they reach adulthood from what I have heard him and Inuyasha are always going at each other over anything and everything. I can't decide to whom to discipline any more.

Then there's Miroku. He is a monk that is more perverted that you can imagine. We met up when he tried to kidnap me and steal the Jewel shard from me. He is known for his wind tunnel in his right hand. His grandfather was cursed with it by Naraku. He goes around always asking maidens if they will bear his child. He is harmless but very perverted as I mentioned earlier. Miroku has finally calmed down enough to find one woman who he wants to be with for the rest of his life. He gropes her all the time but deep down they care for each other very much.

Finally yet importantly, there is Sango. She was the last to joining our group. She is a demon slayer who had her family slaughtered by brother Kohaku, through Naraku taking control over the boy. She lost everyone that day. For 3 years, we had to fight against Kohaku and defend ourselves. Sango took it the hardest. She is really a good person deep inside and is like a sister to me. Sango finally has her little brother back thanks to Inuyasha's brother. I'll tell more of him later.

* * *

><p>After the defeat of Naraku, Miroku's wind tunnel finally disappeared. He and Sango are to be wedded after all was said and done. They were married a little over 2 weeks ago and live on the edge of Kaeda's village. They live happily with each other with Kohaku. Inuyasha helped Miroku build a 3-bedroom hut.<p>

Shippo and I stay with Kaeda while I am here. I don't know how long it will be before I return home or not. I still await Inuyasha to give me some sort of clue as what he wants me to do. He always comes and sleeps against the wall in Kaeda's hut or he goes off and sleeps in the God tree near the well.

I think he is trying to guard it and make sure I don't go and disappear home without his consent. Well he has another thing coming if he thinks he can stop me. I am planning to leave today. I just don't know how I will break it to him.

The bad thing about Inuyasha and my relationship is that no matter what I do to make sure that he is cared for or safe we always fight. He knows I care for him on a deep level but I told him that almost a year ago. I think he forgets because he keeps going back to Kikyo every time she comes around. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I did not realize that I was being called by said half-demon. I finally came out my own thoughts when I heard a certain half demon call me "wench". He knows I hate it, yet does it any ways.

"Hey wench? Are you listening to me?" aforementioned half demon shouted.

"Huh? Inuyasha did you say something?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was asking what is going through your head."

"Just thinking about the last few years and what we have been through. I was wandering about something. Inuyasha, can we talk. We really haven't talked since the defeat of Naraku," I questioned.

Before he answered me, he stopped to sniff the air. I knew what the meant when he did that. There was either a demonic aura or Kikyo. Moreover, I definitely did not sense any demons.

"Inuyasha...uh...go ahead. I know you want to." I stated.

He looked down at me as if I was crazy. 'See what I mean.' He acts one way then makes me think something else.

"So what? Kikyo is coming this way! What makes you think she is here for me? Why do you always assume shit?" he angrily replied.

"I know you want to...So just go. I am fine. I don't care anymore."

After I made my little speech, he gave me one more sympathetic look and took off.

I watched as he leaped away into the surrounding forest to meet up with the dead priestess. As I watched I was pulled out of my musings again with the appearance of Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. I knew this would have to come about sooner or later just did not know when."

Miroku came up to me and put his arm around my shoulders to comfort me.

"Lady Kagome, he is not worth this aggravation. Why do you let him do this to you? If he keeps making you feel this bad then tell him how you feel," Miroku softly stated.

I did not know what else to do. Because I realized that no matter what he would always go running to her no matter if we were together or not. I had finally concluded I had no other choice. I would do what was best for him.

I would return home.

Maybe going home was not such a bad thing after all. Then maybe if he did care he would realize what he gave up and was missing in his life. It had only been about 5 minutes since he took off after Kikyo before I turned out of Miroku and Sango's embraces and told them what I had decided.

I looked up and replied, "Miroku, Sango, can you do me a favor, please? Take Shippo into your home for a while. I am going home and don't know when I will return. If 'he' asks, tell him what I did. That I returned to my time."

"Are you sure Kagome? We all know Inuyasha when it comes to you going home behind his back. He will be highly upset with you. However, who am I to defend him, he deserves whatever punishment you merit out to him. Please just return soon to us, Kagome," answered Shippo.

I looked down and noticed Shippo next to my friends. He must of snuck up on us because I did not hear him or feel his aura when he approached. Inuyasha is training him well.

Shippo was a fox demon as mentioned earlier, when he first joined me and Inuyasha he stood no higher than my knee. Now the little boy I found as an orphan is standing to between my stomach and chest. Hard to believe how much he has grown.

I leaned down, pulling Shippo into my arms, and held him close. I thought of Shippo as my child because I protected him as if I was his mother. I practically adopted him on this journey and I would make sure nothing ever happened to him even if I was not around.

"Shippo, I will be gone, but I don't know for how long. I need time to think and be alone. I still have to purify the jewel. I know what I will wish for but it is hard when I feel as I do," I stated with tears in my eyes.

"Just promise us you will return to at least visit and to tell us what you decided to do. No matter what we will always be here for you," Miroku answered.

"I promise. Just tell Inuyasha I went home and will be back later."

"Well you better make it quick, because I sense him coming this way, Kagome," Sango stated.

I quickly gave Shippo a kiss and released him from my embrace. I grabbed my yellow bag and ran to the edge of the well. I took one last look at my friends and swung my legs over the lip, a little too late to my thinking. Because Inuyasha had just broken through the tree line near the God tree. He took one glance at me and looked right into my eyes. I could tell without words that he knew what I was planning to do. I turned away as quick as I could and jumped down into the well before he could stop me.

"KAGOME!"

The last thing I heard before crossing over was my name being called out. It sounded like he was in pain but I always knew differently. There was no way he could be hurt after seeing me leave to return to my era. If so then it served him right. I know I told him to go after her and that I was fine. It is just I did not think he would go alone. He will never understand me no matter what I try to do.

* * *

><p>READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


	2. Big Fight

**I don't own any characters in Inuyasha.**

**Everything is in regular view instead of first person. More first person later chapter's maybe.**

" "-talking  
>' '—thinking <p>

* * *

><p>Kagome had just passed through the well to her side. She knew Inuyasha would be showing up later to confront her about leaving the way she did. She gave him permission to go after Kikyo but she could not wait around to see what happened between the two of them. She was more than praying that he would at least give her a day before coming to her time and arguing with her. With that thought and prayer going through her head, she started her ascent up the ladder, so she could great her family.<p>

It had been almost 2 months since she had last been home. The last time she remembered returning was when she graduated. She was sad to see all her friends go off to a new life at college or a new life of their own while she was still going between times and trying defeat a nasty demon. She was so glad to be able to get that monster out of all their hair that they could all relax as planned.

After climbing out of the well, she made her way up the stairs to the doors of the well house. She could hear her grandpa and her brother Souta outside cleaning the shrine. They would be so happy to have her back. She just did not know how long she would be back this time. Maybe for good the way things were going with her and Inuyasha.

Just as she slid the doors open, she felt a demonic aura coming from the well. She knew it was too good to be true to have him wait another day before chasing her down and trying to bring her back. She stood her ground and waited for so called demon to climb or jump as he usually does when in a hurry, out of the well, and start going off on her about leaving. Well he would have another thing coming if he thought she was returning.

Kagome turned and looked at the well to see Inuyasha sitting on the edge starring dead at her. Moreover, she did not know for the first time if he was angry with her or hurt.

"Inuyasha, I am in no mood to listen to you right now. I am not going back to the feudal era today or the next. I have things I need to sort out alone," Kagome stated.

"Is this about earlier? Is that why you left? If so then you are stupid wench," he replied. "Why is it every time you tell me to go see her when she is near, you decide to throw a pouting session and run home to mommy. Can't face it like a grown woman or what?"

He saw Kagome take one look at him as he stepped of the well and confronted her. He knew that look and he was in for a world of pain. He stood there and waited for it to come.

"INUYASHA... SSII….._Ugghh_. You know what, you're not worth the aggravation right now, Inuyasha. Just go home and leave me alone," she answered while turning to fight back tears.

Inuyasha new better, he could smell the tears threatening to come through. He had to have done something other than talking to Kikyo to cause this reaction and even worse, she did not SIT him when he called her 'stupid wench'. He climbed the steps and turned her to him. He placed a clawed finger under her chin and tilted her chocolate brown eyes up to see her better.

"Kagome, please talk to me. What is wrong? I know it is more than me having a talk with Kikyo. Please just tell me. I want to understand. I know I can be gruff sometimes but this is something new. There is something you are holding back, and I want to know what it is," he softly asked of her.

She could not help but stare back into his gorgeous golden eyes and feel more tears roll down her face. She wanted to tell him so bad but she knew if she did, she either had a chance of being hurt or being loved in return.

"Inuyasha, you know how I feel about you. You have known since we faced Kaguya. Why should I have to tell you again. It is just too hard. Just go home where you belong. I will come back in a couple of days and purify the Sacred Jewel and then come back here and seal the well for good."

He let go of her face so suddenly that she nearly fell backwards through the screen door. He could not help but gawk at her. He did not understand what she was saying.

'What does she mean how she feels about me? I don't remember much about what happened except her saying something and then feeling her lips on mine. What is she talking about?'

What does she mean remain here after purifying the Sacred Jewel? Did she not want to remain with the group in the feudal era. He always figured they would be together forever. He knew she did not care for him as he did her, but he would take what he could get.

Inuyasha stood gawking at her making her feel more uncomfortable that she already was. She turned to go out of the well house and after taking a few steps she heard said dog demon coming after her.

"WHAT? COME BACK HERE! I thought you were staying with m..Miroku and the rest of us in the feudal era? What do you have against me? Does this really have to do with me going to talk to Kikyo? I can tell you right now nothing happened..."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT KIKYO. IT'S ALWAYS KIKYO! KIKYO! KIKYO! WHAT IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT THAT BITCH!" Kagome shouted. "If she is that so god forsaken important then, GO BACK TO HER! YOU LOVE HER SO MUCH THEN GO! LEAVE ME AND MY BROKEN HEART ALONE!"

"Kagome? Why would you have a broken heart? You did not lose anyone or anything like I did. MOREOVER, WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK I WANT TO GO BACK TO KIKYO! What is your problem?"

"YOU! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! I CAN'T STAND YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Kagome, would you shut-up and tell me what the _hell_ is wrong? Who caused your heart to be broken? Was it that wolf, if so I'll go back and knock some since in to him. Come back with me. We will face him together.

"YOU! ITS YOU! It's because of you that I have a broken heart. You can never decide if it is me or that dead clay-pot that you want. I've tried my best in more ways than one to show you I cared for you but it never seems to get through to you. Well now, it's too late. Go home, Inuyasha. I am tired of being hurt by you. I can't take it anymore. Until you decide who you want to be with more, me or Kikyo, then I think it is best that we spend time apart for now."

"Kagome, you don't mean that do you? I don't have to decide. I already know who I want to have at my side and..."

'Why can't he just leave me alone. I am tired of arguing. I love him too much to go through this again and again. I want this to be over with.' Kagome looked up at the half demon standing in front of her. She could not understand why he was being so hard headed. Most demons, humans or any other form of moving flesh would have figured it out by now.

Inuyasha felt her put hands up to his chest and laid them there as if she was about to react as if she wanted to hold him close. He was ready to tell her that he was not leaving until they finished talking, but apparently, she had other ideas for him. Because, before he knew what was happening she was pushing out of his embrace and shoving him away from her.

"Just go, Inuyasha. Go home and leave me be. I don't want your pity. Go back to your lover. Be with her. I know you want to more than anything. Sometimes I just want her to rot in hell, but that is too good to be true for me. I can't ever have all of your heart and never will with clay face walking around taking souls of the dead just to stay alive. I know it's wrong of me to talk of her this way but it is how I feel. I am tired of being in a one sided relationship. Just please leave. Don't come back for a few days. Let me think and then this way it gives you time to decide who you want more. _ME_ or _HER_," she cried.

"Fine, I'll go, but don't expect me to come back for you either. If you decide to return to the feudal era then look me up. I'll be around. I know when I'm not wanted. Good-bye Kagome," Inuyasha snapped back.

"And if you do decide to not return for me, Inuyasha, maybe we were not meant to be together. Maybe when you are back in feudal era, and you live 500 more years through life itself, remember to stop by for a visit. But I think we need time apart for us to settle and get used to not hanging around each other so much."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome in for one more hug and kissed her softly on her tear-stained cheek before turning and heading back down the well.

"Tell the others that I said I'm sorry but I will not be back for a few days. That I need time to myself. Give my best to Shippo, Inuyasha."

"Feh, _whatever_."

Kagome knew that his attitude meant that he would honor her requests even though he hated doing as she asked. He would not sit ideally by in feudal Japan until she came back.

Kagome watched as he disappeared from view. She put her hand to where she felt warmth from his lips still lingered. She knew she could not stand around all day, so she wiped her tears off on her sleeves and headed back up the stairs to greet her loving family.

After exiting the well house, she turned and made sure to close the doors behind her. As she turned back to go to the house she noticed that Souta and her grandfather were standing there staring at her with sympathy in their eyes. The first thing she did upon seeing her grandfather and her 13-year-old brother was fling herself into her grandfather's arms and cry. She felt bad for saying what she did to Inuyasha but she meant every word she said.

He was the reason she had been crying for the past hour and he was the reason why she had a broken heart. He was always so indecisive about what he wanted that she was always the one to get hurt.

"There, there Kagome, it's okay. Come on, maybe your mother can help. He'll be back before you know it and everything will be back to normal. You'll see," Grandpa said.

"Ya sis, don't worry. From the sounds of it, Inuyasha was also upset about you sending him home. You will feel much better after moms home cooking and a good nap," her little brother stated.

After entering the house, she went straight to the kitchen where her mom had just finished preparing lunch.

"MOMMA! It's so good to be home. I've missed you."

"Kagome, are you alright? I could hear you and Inuyasha all the way from in here. It sounded bad. Did he return home already?" her mom asked.

"It was bad, and he has her upset more than usual this time. I think a break is just what she needs," grandpa replied.

"I do have some good news for you guys. We defeated Naraku a little over a month ago. I know I took longer to come home and I am sorry about that. I should have returned sooner, but we all just sat around and relaxed for a while. But I am home now and I don't have any more worries for a while," Kagome answered.

"Congratulations dear, I'm glad everyone is doing well. Here eat up, then go up and take a nice nap. You deserve it. I'll make sure no one bothers you for a few hours," her mother stated.

Kagome sat down and a nice meal of rice, cheese omelet, and some delicious homemade vegetables. After eating, she headed upstairs to take a nice hot shower before crawling in her comfy bed and taking a long nap.

She kept up this routine of crying herself to sleep and eating, Waiting to see if Inuyasha would return or not. It had been three days since she had her argument with Inuyasha and also since she been home.

* * *

><p>Read and Review<p> 


	3. Nightmare

**DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!  
>Italics Dreaming for now<strong>

_Four Days Later_

_(Dreaming)_

_"Go home Kagome, you already told me that you don't want me. Why make it harder on yourself? Besides I took your advice, I moved on after returning here to the feudal era. I am with Kikyo now. That is what you are always going on about. Therefore, I gave you what you wanted. I am with the woman I love. Just as you told me to. Go home where you belong. You're not from this era. Just leave and never come back," Inuyasha stated._

_"Inuyasha...Will you let me explain. Please? Let me tell you why I said that. I do love you; I want to be with you. Please you don't mean this. You're upset. I understand that but don't push me away. Let me..." she cried._

_"_NO! YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME? SOME ONE WHO LOVES OTHER DON'T SEND THEM PACKING, THEY LET THEM STAY AND BE LOVED IN RETURN_! And as I said. It's too late, I am with Kikyo. You are always going on how I rather be with her, well you were right. I did want her. Why would I want someone so weak and pathetic? When I can have a real Miko who is strong, and loyal. At least she can express love better than you. And she is a much better person," he replied nastily._

_She could not help but stare at him and cry. She had no idea how to straighten things out this time. She knew she messed up and caused him pain, but she did not want to be apart from him permanently. Only long enough to refresh herself and think about what she wanted to do with her life. She did not expect this to come about. Kagome could do nothing but cry as she felt someone arm wrap around her._

_"Inuyasha, you don't mean that. Kagome means everything to you. We all know that. Why would you be so cruel? Look at what you are doing to her. Tell her the truth. Tell her you don't want Kikyo, but her instead. You know it's true," Sango stated._

_"No, Inuyasha's right, why would he want a woman who is weak, that all she ever does is bitch, moan and groan through everything. All she does is cry about how Inuyasha is being too hard on her, and how he is always running off on her for Kikyo. I agree. Inuyasha deserves better. I think he should be with Kik..." Miroku started commenting before he felt a fist come down on his head._

_"SHUT-UP MONK! Kagome deserves better friends than any of you. If she is still available she can be with me and become my mate," everyone heard from behind._

_Kagome turned and took one look knowing whose voice had spoken. She recognized Koga instantly. She always thought of Koga as a good friend. Never anything more._

_Inuyasha turned and addressed Koga, "Go ahead, mongrel, take her. I don't want a whore who takes everyone to heart. She deserves what punishment comes her way."_

_"Inuyasha..._NO...PLEASE...I CAN CHANGE...I LOVE YOU NOT HIM_!" she cried as she grabbed his fire-rat robe._

_"I don't want you anymore. And get your hands off me Kagome..."_

_She took one last look at her friends and took off running. She started to head deeper into demon territory and did not even care anymore. All she wanted was Inuyasha to love her in return. But she now realized that she never had his love. And she never would. Somewhere in the background she heard Koga, Shippo, and Sango, calling out for her. She ran as far as she could and prayed that they left her alone._

_"KAGOME...KAGOME..."_

_She kept hearing her name repeated. She could even have sworn that the ground beneath her feet shook as they approached closer and closer._

_(END DREAM)_

It has been four days since she last saw Inuyasha and she kept having the same dream but it always ended a bit better than that. This time it was a nightmare.

She woke with screaming, "_INUYASHA_!"

"Kagome...dear, are you ok?" her mom asked concerned.

"Oh, yea. I'm fine. Just another dream. I'll be alright. What time is it?" she answered her mom.

"Are you sure your ok? Maybe you should go talk to him. It has been four days and I am sure he has been patient long enough for you to think things through. Kagome I know that deep down he loves you. Don't let this opportunity pass you by."

"Thanks mom. I will think about it. And again thanks for waking me up."

"I came up to wake you and to tell you that you have visitors' downstairs." her mom replied.

"Visitors? Who are they?"

"I don't know. I have never seen them before. One is dressed in robes and the other has red hair. I have never seen anyone with odd hair until I met Inuyasha."

"Ok mom. I'm up. Tell who ever is down stairs, I'll be there in a minute. I just have to get dressed first," she told her mom.

"I'll have something to eat made for you when you come down."

Kagome got up off her bed and put her arms around her mother. She was glad to be home. Kagome was really starting to enjoy being able to relax and not have to worry about any one or thing, especially a certain half-demon to drive her crazy.

Or so she thought.

"Thanks Mom! You're the best."

Her mom gave her a smile and left the bedroom.

Kagome watched as her mother left, then turned to her closet and pulled out a pair of her favorite blue jean Capri's with a flower-embroidered pattern down the left thigh. She then pulled out her sleeveless silk blend top Red Gold Buttoned Jacket. Kagome bent down to the bottom of her closet and pulled out her elastic band athletic slip-ons that were her favorite comfortable shoes when she was home. She rarely got to wear them. And when she was able to she made sure to wear them as much as she could. She checked herself in the mirror once before pulling her hair back with her hair-tie and headed down stairs.

First thing she noticed when she arrived at the bottom step were the sounds of her mom talking to two men in the kitchen. 'I rarely have any guys come and visit me. The only one who ever showed up to visit other than Inuyasha was Hojo? I wander who mom is talking to.' She thought to herself as she headed in to sit down and enjoy the turkey sandwich that she knew her mom fixed.

As she was walking in all talking stopped. She looked up to see what everyone was staring at when she heard the voices say her name.

"KAGOME!"

"We found you. Finally."

She did not recognize his face. She really did not recognize the taller of the two. Kagome checked out the orange-red hair pulled back in a ponytail that reached down to his waist, she then noted his bright blue-green eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with white strips all over, tucked into blue pants, and with black and grey patent leather stripes. She only knew of one person who had those eyes and he was a child.

She then turned to examine the other male standing in her kitchen and noted the dark blue-black eyes, black hair pulled into a small tail at the back of his neck. Then lowered her eyes to spot a grey shirt, paired with blue washed out jeans and a pair of sandals. It took her longer than she thought possible but she finally recognized them by the sandals and the hair.

"_OH MY GOD! NO WAY! MIROKU? SHIPPO?_"

"Surprise! We had got the message years ago from Inuyasha saying that if he survived 500 years of life to make it to this Era that he was too look you up. And well here we are," Miroku stated with a sly grin.

"But I meant Inuyasha, and maybe Shippo. How is it you are here? You are human just like me. You and Sango both have regular human life spans not demon life spans," Kagome stated in shock.

Before he could answer her, Kagome walked over, put her arms around both men, and hugged them close. She could no longer fight the tears and let them flow for a short time while holding on tight. She was so happy but very confused as how Miroku of all people came to be alive still.

"Well, the thing is, well, um. Kagome can we talk outside. I know you mom probably knows everything but there are some new developments that me and Shippo need to talk to you privately about," he replied.

"Sure. Mom we will be outside if you need me. Put my sandwich on hold I'll eat it later," Kagome replied.

Kagome took a hold of Miroku's hand and lead him out the doors of her house so her family could not hear.

"What is it Miroku that you could not tell me inside?"

"Well, with the way things are now is that from our perspective," he said gestured between himself and Shippo, "is that from our time frame till now, you never stayed in the feudal era with the rest of us. You came back long enough to purify the Jewel and then returned home here to your time. After you left, Midoriko's spirit came and granted me, Sango, Kohaku, Shippo and Inuyasha the gift of immortality for doing all in our power of purifying the Jewel and keeping it safe. She said that I showed the spirit of, kushimitama-wisdom, Shippo had showed, sakimitama-love, Sango had shown aramitama-courage, and the last one was for Inuyasha, which he had shown nigimitama-friendship. She was so relieved that we all found each other and showed these special abilities and accepted each other and done what we needed to pull through. She granted us the one thing we all wanted and that was to be together forever. She even granted the same for you but you still returned to your time and lived your life."

"But I have not gone back to purify the Sacred Jewel yet. So why are you here now? Shouldn't you have waited to do that after I purified the Jewel?"

"I know we are earlier than we planned to be but we thought you had gone back by now. But as your mother said, you have been home for four days. And some new tings have developed because of this. You should know something vital to what happened after you left and never returned. We don't want to influence your decision now or ever but we do want you to see something that had changed after you left. Come over here with me," Shippo stated.

"Shippo, I don't think showing her is such a good idea. It may cause more trouble than she wants," Miroku whispered as low as he could, not knowing Kagome still heard.

"Show me what? Shippo, just show me. Let me decide what is to be done. Wait, if what you say is true, I mean about all of you living now, than I have a right to know. By the way, where is Inuyasha? Sango is probably home raising kids right?"

"Yes, she is. We have four great kids. A boy, our oldest Akemi, a girl our second named, Nariko, a set of twin infant boys named, Chokichi and Jomei. They are great children, well behaved except when Shippo is around," he replied.

"Then what of Inuyasha? What of him? I hope he's ok and not to bad off. I am going to return the day tomorrow and take care of the Jewel and make my decision on staying or not."

"That is why we came. We want you to see for yourself. But before we show you, you need to know that after you left everything spiraled downhill. Inuyasha is not the same person you remember," Shippo put in.

"What do you mean different? What happened to him?" Kagome stressed.

"After you left, well, he started to keep to himself. He would disappear for days and when he returned, he seemed as if he was not himself. Like his inner demon was taking over. At first, we thought maybe he was just venting his frustration and thought nothing of it. When we realized that, it was something more. We saw his sword was missing. We asked him about it and he told us there was no point in carrying it if he had no one and nothing to protect. He said that Sango and I could care for ourselves and care for Shippo. We did not have a choice but to let him be," Miroku stated. "As the years passed he started to withdrawal in himself and become more of a recluse. He still stayed around us but was all ways having conversations with himself. He seems more of a child lately than anything. So the past half century he has stayed with us under watch to make sure he does not go out and try to hurt someone. Here I'll show you. Over here by the God tree."

Kagome followed Miroku and Shippo over to the God tree. She was not prepared for the sight that greeted her. Kagome could not understand even after they explained why they let this happen.

Inuyasha looked like crap. His hair was a mess, his fire-rat was filthy beyond recognition and he looked like a wild animal in other words to her eyes. She turned to her friends with an angry glare.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? DID YOU TRY TO PUT HIS SWORD BACK ON HIM OR NOT?"

"Kagome, we tried everything. Nothing seemed to work. He would either take it for a while and once we turned to leave he would throw it and not even consider picking it up again. We tried talking to him about it. Tried to make him see if the well still worked and all. Nothing would help. We did not want you to see him this way, but he did not improve only worsened." Shippo said meekly.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and just stared at him for a few moments. She looked over her should right at her friends.

"Go inside please and ask my mother to prepare a warm bath. Tell her that I need it for something important, also to get a pair of Inuyasha's clothes out and lay them in my room. She will know what to do after that." she asked of them.

She watched as they walked away and went back into the house before turning and facing her biggest obstacle yet. She only needed to figure out how to get him into the house without a fight. She started walking slowly over to him before hearing Shippo call out a warning.

"Take slow step Kagome. Any sudden movement will set him off into frenzy. We are able to approach fine now but it has been forever since he seen you. So I don't want you getting hurt. We had just gotten him calmed down before coming up the temple steps. So just take it slow."

"Thanks for the warning. I will," she answered.

She started forward again, but much slower. She slowly raised her hand in front of her and gently as possible placed it on his shoulder. She saw him flinch a little before turning to look her dead in the eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

AN: Cliffhanger. Sorry about that. Fingers hurt from typing for now. Wonder how he will react

Now that he has seen Kagome again after all these years. Will he be?

Happy or pissed! R&R Please! Until next time


End file.
